Baby Next Top Model Wikia
Cycle 1 Cycle 2 Cycle 3 Cycle 4 Cancelled. But the winner is Satou. Cycle 5 Cancelled. But the winner is Melissa. Cycle 6 Cancelled. But the winner is Jane. Cycle 7 Cancelled. But the winner is Ruby. Cycle 8 Cancelled. But the winner is Arorah. Cycle 9 Cycle 10 Cycle 11 Cancelled. But the winner is Heriyage. Cycle 12 Cycle 13 Cycle 14 Cycle 15 (All-Stars) * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Joey, Mussett and Terisse are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Terisse was saved, eliminated both Joey and Mussett. Cycle 16 (nesiocess78 Invasion) * In episode 1, a pool of 32 semi-finalists entered the panel room. Tyra cut 16 of them and made the other 16 are the offical finalists. Kendi, Shyell, Naomi, Eva, Rhonda, Keisha, Maya, Damayanti, Auster, Feriha, Adeola, Carmen, Marja, Kira, Viviane and Evgeniya was eliminated. * Episode 7 featured a double elimination which make Farryn, Milyn and Zaina are in danger of going home. However, Farryn was saved, eliminated both Milyn and Zaina. * Episode 10 featured a double elimination which make Brunhilde, Farryn and Rooney are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Rooney was saved, eliminated both Brunhilde and Farryn. Cycle 17 (All Winners) * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Kate, Lynda and Valentina are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Valentina was saved, eliminated both Kate and Lynda. Sims Next Top Model Cycle 2 The S4ms Model floridakilos33 Cycle 3 Cycle 18 (Score Edition) * Episode 2 featured a double elimination which make Epiphanie, Melanie and Yvonne are in danger of going home. And it was Yvonne that was saved, eliminated both Epiphanie and Melanie. * Barbara and Fo quit at the episode 3 due to personal reasons. It doesn't affect to any performances that week and Angah is still have to going home. * Episode 7 featured a double elimination which make Courtney S, Keala and Samantha are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the photo to Samantha, eliminated both Courtney S. and Keala. * Episode 12 featured a double elimination which make Brylee, Hannah and Yvonne are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Hannah was saved, eliminated both Brylee and Yvonne. Cycle 19 (All-Stars 2) * Episode 1 featured a double elimination which make Alexandra, Allison and Monica are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Monica was saved, eliminated both Alexandra and Allison. * Episode 2 featured a double elimination which make Arvy, Ekaterina and Roxanna are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the final photo of that episode to Roxanna, eliminated both Arvy and Ekaterina. * Episode 9 has been divided into 2 parts. In part 1, it featured a double elimination which make Devonne, Isabella and Monica are in danger of going home. The final spot was giving for Devonne, eliminated both Isabella and Monica. The TOP 2 goes to the runway part and Devonne beat Caroline and be the winner. Cycle 20 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Daqqi, Eleonor and Renee are in danger of going home. But in the end, Daqqi was saved, eliminated both Eleonor and Renee. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Ai, Helen and Johanna are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the final spot to the TOP 5 to Ai, eliminated both Helen and Johanna. Cycle 21 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Coryn, Huanglian and Oluchi are in danger of going home. At the end, Coryn was saved, eliminated both Huanglian and Oluchi. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Cecilie, Sheena and Silvia are in danger of going home. Tyra gave the final spot of the TOP 5 to Silvia, eliminated both Cecilie and Sheena. Cycle 22 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Kathryn, Marzipan and Sofija are in danger of going home. At the end of the day, Kathryn was saved, eliminated both Marzipan and Sofija. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Antonia, Kravcuk and Liliana are in danger of going home. However, Antonia was saved, eliminated both Kravcuk and Liliana. Cycle 23 * Episode 5 featured a double elimination which make Cassidy, Dora Mee, Hazel and Nik are in danger of going home. At the end, Cassidy and Dora Mee was saved, eliminated both Hazel and Nik. * In episodes 1 through 7, the bottom four contestants were in danger of elimination. In episodes 8 through 10, this was reduced to the bottom three, and from episode 11 and onward, only the bottom two contestants were in danger of elimination. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination which make Dora Mee, Haedus and Lelou are in danger of going home. However, Haedus was saved, eliminated both Dora Mee and Lelou.